Divine Sin
by Thairez
Summary: Pallas é a deusa do amor e, ironicamente, não tinha o amor de ninguém, até seu fiel guardião, Titan, quebrar esse paradoxo. De que forma se romperia? Pallas e Titan [hentai]


**DIVINE SIN**

Ficwriter: Lannyluck

_Disclaimer:_ **Os personagens de Saint Seiya Omega não são da minha autoria, assim que não possuo fins lucrativos com essa fanfic.**

_You are one i'd give my life for__  
__You are the one who is haunting my dreams__  
__Oh how I long to be yours for evermore__  
__For all time our love shall be prime_

"Uma deusa do amor que não é amada por ninguém. Que piada!"

Pallas remoía as palavras duras de Gallia, um pouco antes da que a fajuta pallasite fosse derrotada.

Com as mãos apoiadas em seu assento, mantinha os olhos fechados e os dedos presos em sua irmã de brinquedo. A determinação sobre o que pensar ou fazer já estava desaparecendo. Estava determinada, até há pouco, a morrer em nome do imenso amor fraterno que nutria. No entanto, logo após o golpe pelas palavras ferinas de Gallia, veio a cura pela declaração amorosa de Titan, que jurara protegê-la ainda que custasse sua vida. Antes seu ideal era apenas reencontrar-se com Atena e morrer por ela não seria problema. No entanto, ao ouvir pela primeira vez que era amada, a força da vida brilhara em seu coração e alguém verdadeiramente digno do seu amor havia aparecido. Não sentia-se mais só. Seu recente crescimento lhe trazia coisas realmente agradáveis.

Hyperion era o próximo soldado primário a entrar em combate. Pallas mostrou indiferença a sua ida. Titan estava ali, protegendo-a como de costume e não batalharia por enquanto. Isso a tranquilizava.

- Acredita que Hyperion conseguirá derrotar os Cavaleiros? - Perguntou a apaixonada deusa.

- Ele é o mais poderoso entre os quatro pallasitos primários. Dificilmente um Cavaleiro conseguirá resistir à Espada da Destruição. - Respondeu Titan, olhando para a saída do hall. O vazio do local parecia anunciar o fim.

- Não se refira a eles como pallasitos. Não é a mim que servem... à sua exceção.

- Me perdoe, senhorita Pallas. Independente de a quem sirvam, seu desejo de que sejam mortos os Cavaleiros será atendido.

- Por esse momento, esse não é o meu principal desejo...

- Nã.. não?

- Não. - Pallas olhou para a boneca em seu colo. Não via mais graça em portá-la.

- Qual é o seu desejo principal, minha deusa?

- Conversar seriamente com você.

- Do que se trata? - Curioso, Titan ajoelhou-se diante de Pallas.

- Levante-se. Não quero que se ajoelhe mais.

A cada palavra, a deusa parecia mais estranha a Titan. Mas não ousava desobedecê-la e assim se levantou.

- Titan... você tem certeza sobre tudo o que me disse?

- Certeza absoluta, senhorita.

- Você está realmente disposto a arriscar tudo por mim? Você sabe que será castigado.

- Qualquer castigo por lhe servir não vai ser ruim. Eu aceito todas as dores, castigos e maldições apenas pelo meu amor por você.

Pallas apertou os olhos para conter as lágrimas. Não queria parecer uma criança chorona, uma vez que estava determinada a comportar-se como mulher.

- … e você sabe, que, assim como você, tenho também um destino.

- E o que você aguarda do seu destino, senhorita Pallas?

- O que vier. A destruição para mim não será nada se eu conseguir realizar o que eu mais quero nesse momento.

- Farei de tudo para que seu desejo se realize.

- Se fará, então venha comigo.

Ela caminhou alguns centímetros até ele e puxou-o pela mão. Conduziu-o até seu quarto, local no qual tantas vezes seu sono fora velado por ele.

- Esse quarto poderá deixar muita nostalgia, não é?

- Sim... deixará.

- Eu jamais irei esquecer a forma que você cuidou de mim, ainda que apenas obedecesse às ordens do seu Deus.

- No fundo, eu fazia tudo por minha vontade. Acompanhar seu crescimento e receber um sorriso seu era mais do que gratificante para mim...

- Foi nesse quarto que você muitas vezes me acalentou, aturou minhas manhas, minhas iras, minha alegria... Você estaria disposto, nesse mesmo quarto, a receber o meu amor?

- Co... como?

- Eu sou a deusa do amor e antes sequer eu pude demonstrá-lo. Não me tire essa oportunidade. Quero provar meu amor por você.

Emocionado, Titan aproximou-se da amada e tocou-lhe o rosto. Aos poucos, perdia a distância criada como servo de uma deusa, uma vez que segui-la agora era seu desejo e não uma farsa.

Pallas fechou os olhos para sentir a carícia em seu rosto. Era estranha e gostosa a sensação de sentir-se humana. Deveriam os deuses privarem-se desses prazeres?

"Não."

Calou sua própria incerteza, entregando-se ao deleite do momento e à iminência do inevitável.

- Pode ser que meu fim esteja próximo. - Falou ela. - E o seu também... Se tudo tiver que ser finalizado.. que seja nos seus braços...

Titan fez um esforço enorme para não tomá-la ardosamente em seus braços e beijá-la como desejava. Limitou-se a responder:

- Nada me faria mais feliz, deusa Pallas.

- Esqueça que sou uma deusa, pelo menos agora.

Esse foi o perfeito convite. Titan aproximou-se um pouco mais, a ponto de deixar seu rosto a um palmo do dela. As respirações se misturavam, assim como as batidas dos corações ansiosos.

- Beije-me, Titan.

- Eu... não posso fazê-lo...

- O que o impede?

- Meus lábios humanos não merecem tocar os seus, tão divinos.

- Se ainda assim fosse, você não teria por quê se preocupar. Eu assim o quis.

Titan colocou a outra mão no rosto dela e assim desfez a milimétrica distância entre os lábios. Emocionada, Pallas o recebeu, dando espaço suficiente para que ele pusesse sua língua. Ao sentir esta, Pallas colocou a sua própria sobre a dele e ambas as línguas começaram a disputar espaço dentro do beijo.

Titan a estreitou em seus braços, beijando-a de forma apaixonada. Pallas correspondia de igual forma. As mãos dele mantinham-se em seu rosto, embora se controlassem para não deslizar pelo corpo recém-crescido.

Separaram-se após alguns minutos. Notava-se um certo inchaço em seus lábios e um brilho intenso em seus olhos.

- Titan... você me ama como a criança que cuidou, como a deusa que decidiu servir ou... como uma mulher que deseja para si?

- A amo de todas as formas que você possa imaginar.

Com lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso nos lábios, Pallas deixou deslizar a única alça do seu vestido. O coração de Titan acelerou, sua boca secou e seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Senhorita Pallas, não...

- Você vai me rejeitar? - Perguntou ela, à medida que abaixava o vestido. Encontrava-se seminua, vestindo apenas a roupa íntima inferior e calçando seus sapatos.

Titan ficou estarrecido com a visão. Era-lhe surreal, quase uma miragem, ver aquele corpo tão esbelto à mostra, aquele que não há muito era de uma criança enérgica. Sua deusa crescera. Seu amor crescera e ele pouco se dava conta. Negava para si mesmo esse sentimento profano, ciente de que não obteria nada além da destruição para si e para ela. No entanto, Pallas não possuía a ingenuidade que imaginavam e naquele momento parecia muito bem decidida do que queria. O que, de fato, o impediria de amá-la? Segregação entre deuses e humanos? Não. Apenas seu medo.

Pallas, percebendo sua demora, chamou-o de volta à razão.

- Titan...?

Os olhos dela continuavam rasos de água. Temendo que ela pensasse o pior, ele tocou-lhe o rosto de novo e respondeu:

- Rejeitá-la seria como negar a razão pela qual eu existo. A partir de hoje eu vivo para servi-la e amá-la.

- Então me ame... - Pediu Pallas, aos prantos. - .. me tome para você.

Titan lutava contra a própria emoção e incredulidade. Porém, se esse era um desejo da sua deusa, era também uma ordem e ele, profanizando ou não, iria atendê-lo.

Estremecendo, segurou-a com leveza nos braços. Pallas contornou-lhe o pescoço com os braços. Titan ainda estava incerto do que fazia, mas sua incerteza lhe dava segurança. Os passos até a cama foram curtos, a contar pelo tilintar dos seus sapatos. Vencida a distância, acomodou-a na cama. Contemplou a visão do corpo belo, de forma mais panorâmica. Como os deuses se sentiam?

- Você é... - Ele procurou adjetivos que fizessem jus. - ... tão bela...

Pallas se emocionava mais a cada minuto. O olhar incrédulo de Titan a envaidecia e a fazia sentir-se amada tanto como mulher quanto divindade.

Ele atreveu-se a sentar-se ao seu lado. Não se considerava digno para tal, mas a sensação única dissipava qualquer falta de dignidade.

Com carinho, ele tocou-lhe as pernas. Belas pernas, por sinal. Lembrou-se da menina pequerrucha que mal alcançava o chão quando se sentava e agora era dona de um belo par de pernas bem torneadas. Colocou-as sobre as suas e tirou-lhe os sapatos. Massageou-lhe com delicadeza um dos pés, sob o olhar envaidecido dela. Após a massagem, ergueu-o lentamente e levou-o aos lábios. Pallas fechou os olhos para melhor aproveitar o momento e não viu quando ele perdeu o pudor e deitou-se sobre ela.  
Nervosa, ela virou o rosto para um dos lados e deu maior acesso ao seu pescoço. Titan encostou seu nariz ali e sentiu-lhe por um instante o cheiro da pele.

Era quase impossível dar crédito ao que acontecia. Era mesmo real? Ambos tocavam-se e estavam à iminência de amar-se? Titan tinha a sensação de estar sonhando e nesse sonho, cometendo um grande pecado. Sonho ou pesadelo?

Enquanto isso, Pallas tentava quase em vão controlar a ansiedade ao imaginar o que estava por vir. O cheiro dela ainda o inebriava. Era um aroma maduro, sensual, distinto ao perfume infantil que tinham seus cabelos quando era uma garotinha tão pequena e terrível. Hoje ela estava sob seu corpo. Apesar da sua divindade, sua aparência era frágil.

Morosamente, ele faz um rastro de beijos no rosto dela até alcançar seus lábios. Lá chegando, trocaram outro beijo apaixonado.

Algumas lágrimas ainda deslizavam pelo rosto de Pallas enquanto Titan lutava fortemente contra sua própria emoção. Pallas estava realmente pronta para se entregar? Ele tinha suas inseguranças, mas logo as desvendaria.

Chegou com os lábios no pescoço dela. Beijou-o repetidas vezes, sentindo o sabor doce da sua pele. Os seios dela tocavam seu corpo ainda trajado pela capa. Desceu mais os lábios pelo colo dela, sem deixar de dizer para si mesmo o quanto aquela pele bronzeada era linda e macia. Um pouco mais, ele alcançou seus seios. Corou. Hesitou tocar, sentindo-se um profano. No entanto, sentindo a paixão arder com força, tocou-lhe lentamente os seios, sob os gemidos fracos dela.

- Minha deusa Pallas, você está certa do que quer? - Perguntou ele.

- Mais certa do que nunca... Tão certa quanto de que irei encontrar minha irmã.

Titan arregalou os olhos. O amor de Pallas por ele se equiparava ao que ela sentia pela irmã...

- Só de passar uma parte da minha vida olhando seu rosto, já vale mais do que a minha vida inteira. Uma vida tão cinza que você coloriu.

- Eu trocaria minha eternidade por você, Titan.

Ele não mais segurou a emoção e permitiu que algumas lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto.

- Prefiro viver esse momento intensamente do que pensar em uma vida inteira sem você a partir de agora... - Completou ela.

- O castigo divino... - Titan falava entre as próprias lágrimas. - ... nada será para mim se eu a tenho em meus braços.

Ela enxugou o rosto dele e respondeu:

- Não terá castigo algum porque eu o protegerei. Nada poderá contra o que sentimos.

- Minha Pallas...

Outra vez ele selou-lhe os lábios com um beijo e ao separar-se, acariciou-lhe o rosto. Já não tinha a sensação de pecado.

Titan desceu outra vez os lábios pelo colo dela e, sem cerimônia começou a sugar-lhe os seios. Pallas delirava sob as carícias, jogando a cabeça para os dois lados e sussurrando o nome dele repetidas vezes. Saciado, ele desceu seus lábios em um movimento reto, um pouco mais em direção à intimidade dela. Deteve os movimentos de encontro ao púbis, mas ao delírio dela, deslizou mais os lábios. A língua dele encontrou-lhe a intimidade. Explorava-lhe oralmente o ponto fraco, ora com a língua, ora com os dedos. Pallas, mesmo com toda a eternidade que possuía, jamais havia experimentado algo tão maravilhoso e indescritível.

A língua de Titan a torturava. Como podia um humano mexer tanto assim com um deus? Ela chegaria à loucura e à explosão, caso Titan não interrompesse o ato, subisse e beijasse outra vez. Pallas sentiu o próprio gosto nos lábios dele. Ao separar os lábios, ela arrematou:

- Você vai sentir o mesmo.

- Senhorita Pallas, eu...

- Pare de me chamar de senhorita. Aqui eu sou sua. Apenas sua.

No lugar de qualquer menina que apresentasse timidez, Pallas era uma divindade que sabia muito bem o que desejava. Talvez, naquele momento, o que ela mais desejava na vida era dar prazer ao homem que amava. Sorrindo, ela retirou dele a capa grossa que lhe cobria o corpo - e onde ela já fora algumas vezes embrulhada - e jogou-a em um canto qualquer do quarto. Em seguida, tirou-lhe a camisa e contemplou seu peito nu. Acariciou-o. Titan fechou os olhos, mas tornou-os a abrir quando ela, com certo esforço, mudou de posição com ele.

A tinha sobre si. Talvez essa fosse uma forma de subjugar-se a ela, como fazem os servos às suas divindades. Mas o que estava certo ou errado ali?

Pallas o beijou, tirando-o dos seus pensamentos. Quando ela desceu os lábios por seu tórax, fechou os olhos para sentir o toques úmidos e vorazes, respondendo-os com gemidos baixos. Logo ela alcançou o cós da sua calça. Sem hesitar, começou a descê-la lentamente.

Incrédulo, sentiu seu membro ereto ficar nu, logo coberto pela mãozinha morena. Pallas estava certa do que faria, tanto que tirou-lhe a calça por completo e sem timidez, cobriu o membro dele com seus lábios.

Titan gemeu alto. A determinação dela lhe parecia surreal. Era succionado deliciosamente, sem hesitação e com muito carinho. Pallas sabia como aprazê-lo.

Após algum tempo, Titan achava que chegaria a dimensões inimagináveis, mas antes que acontecesse, puxou-a rápido e a deitou na cama outra vez, aproveitando para deitar-se por cima dela. Acariciou-lhe o rosto e rente ao seu ouvido, disse:

- Eu a amo mais que tudo... não se esqueça disso, por favor.

- Eu jamais esquecerei. Ficaremos juntos para que um sempre lembre ao outro.

E para selar essa eterna lembrança, Titan separou as pernas dela com delicadeza. Com a mesma suavidade, encostou seu membro em sua entrada. Pallas não se mostrava nervosa, pelo contrário. Ela sorria. Estava mais que pronta para recebê-lo e fazer-se eternamente dele. Tão mais eterno que sua própria eternidade.

Vendo que ela se entregava, Titan aprofundou a entrada. Ela sentiu uma dor aguda e comprimiu os olhos. Preocupado, ele a abraçou forte, dizendo repetidas vezes em seu ouvido o quanto a amava.

- Eu te amo, Titan... - Afirmou Pallas, dobradamente convicta do queria e sentia. - Me ame, por favor. Eu quero ser sua.

Sem receio, Titan aprofundou-se. Pallas o sentiu completamente dentro de si. A dor já era mínima, de modo que ela já conseguia mover-se na mesma sincronia que ele. Logo momento passam nessa movimentação.

Titan fitava o rosto dela, concentrado e ofegante. Se sua vida acabasse naquele instante, o momento que vivia valia muito mais que todos os seus outros dias, ocos e inválidos. Descobrir uma razão para viver fora mais que benéfico.

Surpreso, ele escutou o gritou que ela soltou, denunciando a chegada do clímax. Já não mais se controlou. Entregou-se também ao prazer.  
Exausto, ele desabou o corpo sobre o dela. O suor escorria em boa quantidade, talvez a par com a sua emoção. Também suada, Pallas o abraçou e acariciou seus cabelos. Sorriu enquanto outra lágrima deslizou por seu rosto.

Alguns minutos depois, ele descolou-se do corpo dela, beijou-lhe a testa e a aconchegou em seu peito. Acariciava os cabelos dourados, enquanto recebia carícias em seu peito.

- Sabe... - Disse Pallas, após um suspiro. - Eu acho que a minha irmã morrerá de inveja de mim.

Estranhando a afirmação, Titan perguntou:

- Por quê, minha Pallas?

- Porque o único protetor que eu tenho é muito mais lindo que todos os feiosos que ela tem.

O comentário fez com que Titan risse alto e aconchegando-a mais contra si, respondeu:

- Fico lisonjeado.

- Acho que, na verdade, sou a deusa da sorte...

Não demorou para que ambos adormecessem um nos braços do outro, protegidos pelos lençóis, pelo ambiente parco e pela insinuação de um pecado, energizado por Europa que via tudo através de suas inexplicáveis telecineses.

- Hihihihihihi! Uma deusa tão tola quanto seu mais recém-declarado servo! É bom que vivam essa paixão enquanto possam, porque nada lhes esperará além da ruína!

Pallas despertou cerca de uma hora depois. Coçou desajeitadamente os olhos e olhou Titan adormecido. Sorriu, aconchegando-se mais a ele. A beleza do agora amante era algo que ela nunca havia contemplado em sua eternidade. Fechou os olhos de novo. O cosmo de Athena lhe parecia mais próximo e o de Hyperion, sumido.

- Conseguiram derrotar o Hyperion... Sinal de que minha irmã Athena está cada vez mais próxima.

Ela olhou mais uma vez o rosto de Titan. A serenidade que ele emanava era algo envolvente. Carinhosa, depositou-lhe um beijinho no rosto e depois o acariciou. Sorriu.

- Eu só posso ser grata por todo esse tempo de dedicação e amor que você me dispensou. Mesmo que o tempo não seja nosso aliado, farei o impossível para que estejamos juntos em qualquer circunstância.

Sentou-se na cama. Puxou um lençol para cobrir sua nudez. Com o olhar fincado na escuridão, falou:

- O destino sempre quis nos separar, Athena onee-sama. Eu daria tudo para que fosse diferente. Queria você só para mim. Mas você já fez a sua escolha... E hoje eu faço a minha.

Virando a cabeça, Pallas olhou para a sua escolha belamente adormecida.

- E ela se chama Titan.

FIM!

Oi, pessoal! Omega acabou ontem e vai deixar saudade para quem soube apreciar o anime, apesar das falhas dele. Eu digo que me apeguei muito, mesmo contrariada várias vezes. E Pallas e Titan para mim foram um grande presente. Tenho muito orgulho de ter escrito essa fanfic. Espero que gostem!

Um grande abraço,

Thai


End file.
